


Sanction and Servility

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Caning, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Deepthroat, Degradation, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Humiliation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sadomasochism, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, disgust, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: (please read the notes if you like any of my work as I made a pseud and have some announcements)"Need I remind you to mind your tongue? Watch yourself."The Warrior of Light's breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed as Emet's gaze grew darker."You test my patience, my dear... You forget your place."She bit her lip as the Ascian pressed his against her ear."Such poor manners require discipline, don't you think?"She breaks the rules.He punishes her.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Sanction and Servility

**Author's Note:**

> This depicts an ESTABLISHED D/s RELATIONSHIP! People have had a go at me before that it's dubcon and questionable bc he punishes her for saying something wrong ie it's abusive but within some D/s relationships doms and subs establish rules for the sub to follow, which, if broken, the sub will be disciplined for. It's all consented for at the beginning and that's what I'm depicting in this fic (its not the whole story but it is flashes of it). If that upsets you please don't read this.
> 
> It's all self indulgent. It's also old writing so I am very not happy with it anymore (long sentences and structure that I struggle to fix now) but in any case, enjoy.
> 
> A few important things to note (ABOUT MY WORK IN GENERAL):
> 
> I've made a pseud (sun_and_sin) under which my more "problematic" fiction will now be posted. I recognise I have some fans who like my consensual, kinky work and some ppl are uncomfortable running into noncon, this is a way for people to filter out the noncon or works from my pseud only.
> 
> I've also stopped posting said fics (psued fics) to the bookclub due to their increasingly "problematic" content, so you may want to subscribe to me here if you rely on notifications there!
> 
> Also just an open letter to some people I know read my work: I wish you'd stop defining your personality based on other's views. Enjoy the work you want to enjoy, including my noncon. You don't have to do it secretly, good people won't judge you for it. It makes me sad when people lie about the work they like bc they're afraid of their friends' or internet strangers judgment.

The Warrior of Light huffed and turned to pace away, only to find Emet's hand curled into her locks and yanking, pulling her back to him and bringing his lip to her ear.

"And where do you think you're going, hmm?"

Lips brushed against her ear, and she felt her skin pebble beneath her clothes.

"Would you like to.. repeat what you just said?"

His voice was light.. casual... _False._

Beneath it lay danger, just colouring his tone. Excitement stirred in the pit of her stomach

_"No."_

Light... playful... Bratty. She couldn't help but taunt him. Emet's fingers snaked into her hair and tugged, pulling her head backwards onto his shoulder and prying a gasp from her lips.

"Need I remind you to mind your tongue? Watch yourself."

The Warrior of Light's breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed as Emet's gaze grew darker.

"You test my patience, my dear... You forget your place."

She bit her lip as the Ascian pressed his against her ear.

"Such poor manners require discipline, don't you think?"

Heat and anxiety bubbled up in her chest as her heart leapt into hear throat. Emet took a step backwards, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him. Mirth danced behind his gaze, eyes glowing despite the serious expression.

"Bring me my cane."

A surge of heat rushed between her legs, and she almost sank to the floor, thighs beginning to tremble.

"S-Sir I..."

The faint hint of a smile disappeared, and his hand moved to hover upon her chest.

"It wasn't a question, my dear."

She swallowed. Legs now quivering she slipped to the other room, gingerly plucking the cane from its place on the bookshelf as the Ascian paced in after her. Swiftly she dropped to her knees, holding the cane out upon flat palms and dipping her head.

Emet plucked the cane from her upraised hands, and hers immediately reached towards him.

"No, no touching."

She let her hands curl into fists, withdrawing.

"Me, or yourself," he clarified.

She quivered.

"Yes Master."

Emet let the tip of the cane slip under her chin, pressing up uncomfortably against the soft flesh between her jawbones and bringing her gaze to meet his.

"Cheek to the floor, turn to present yourself."

Biting her cheek with nervousness, she obeyed, shuffling on her knees so she faced away from the other. It took her all too long, but she raised her rear to him, letting out a mewl when he lifted a foot beneath her robes and kicked, causing them to fly over her back. She was barely even given a second to respond when his fingers dragged up her bared spine and then back down, tugging at her small clothes and pulling them to her knees to reveal her steadily pooling desire.

He scoffed, and she felt need stir in her stomach, adding to the mess between her legs.

Emet tightened his grip around the end of the cane, the leather creaked within his hands as he raised it, readying a stroke.

"Count."

....

_Smack._

_"Impatient."_

A strike, and she cried out, fingers curling around her held arms.

_"Impertinent."_

Another, and she felt her body shaking, threatening to let her fall to the ground.

_"Impudent."_

_"S-Sir I can't."_

"No?"

A wail left her lips, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks.

"I..." she cursed herself for speaking. It wasn't a valid excuse, nor was she permitted to speak out of turn.

... _And she just had._

"Yes?"

She shook her head, turning to face the floor.

"Ah-Ah," Emet chided coldly, though to one who knew the mirth was obvious behind the stern tone. "Tell me."

She winced. There was no escaping now.

"It's.. too much.."

"What is?"

She rubbed her thighs together, need writhing in the pit of her stomach angrily, pitifully, almost threatening to halt her breathing.

"I.. I need..." 

She shook her head.

"N-No it's nothing, n-not important, I a-apologise for interrupting you and speaking out of turn M-Master."

Emet paced to her front and let himself kneel into a squat, fingers curling into her hair and yanking, pulling her from her kneel to gaze at him.

_"Tell me."_

She felt her insides liquefy at his gaze, the need she was trying so hard to suppress roiling angrily through her abdomen as she began to babble.

Emet's expression remained the same, stoic and unchanging as he regarded her coolly, tilting his chin up to gaze at her down the bridge of his nose.

"Use your words."

"Nn.. daahh-" 

He shook his head, brows furrowing with what looked like irritation... or perhaps it was disgust.

"Those aren't words."

The Warrior of Light swallowed, her eyes slipping closed for a moment, before fluttering open. They focused, albeit unsteadily, upon the Ascian before her. Sheer desire flooded her veins, rendering her incoherent.

"N-need.."

"Yes?"

"Nghh-"

Her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed.

_"You're drooling."_

"Pl _eeeeaassseee."_

Emet sighed, letting go of her scalp and allowing her to slip back to her position on the floor... Instantly her head fell back with a gentle thud, and she continued to let out her obscene chorus.

"Let me guess..."

Emet stood up, pacing behind her.

"This filthy hole-" He swiftly plunged a finger into her wetness, causing her to cry out and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. "-Is taking up all of your attention."

"Uhhn-"

"And you need me to stick something in you to plug it up."

The Warrior of Light felt her mouth lull open, drool spilling from her lips to the floor as the Ascian wriggled his finger furiously for a few moments. He rubbed up against that spongy spot within her before pulling his finger out, drawing a long whine of a protest from her lips.

"Deplorable. And something a _filthy, disobedient_ creature like you does not deserve. "

He rubbed his finger along her rear to rid his digit of her want, before standing up, and swiftly her thighs pressed back together, rubbing in her need.

_"Control yourself,"_ Emet hissed out, disgust edging into his tone.

She let out a pitiful moan, eyes still fluttering as she squirmed.

"What are you, an animal?"

She might as well have been

"Ngh- Yes Sir."

"Tch. How disappointing."

He let the cane flutter along her rear again and she whined.

"What were we up to?"

"Nnnn-"

"That's not a number."

"T-.. N.. Ten?" she tried, still drooling.

"Twelve."

Emet raised the cane and swiftly brought it down on her rear, pulling a cry from her lips that turned into a long and low animalistic moan.

"Three more for your forgetfulness."

"Siiiir I... caaann't..."

"You can and you will."

He said it with such certainty she almost believed him, but her current state told her otherwise. So she shook her head, whining.

"You will if your Master says you will. And you will take three more for speaking not only out of turn but speaking back."

She whined, heat churning angrily in the pit of her stomach.

"Isn't that right, my dear pet?"

She whined, breath catching in her throat, and nodded, breath coming out in heavy pants, curling in on herself.

"Good."

The cane fluttered over the curve of her back, pressing, commanding her back into the correct position.

"Back arched."

Emet raised the cane again, and with a whimper she shifted, undoing the work the cane had done but moments ago and curling in on herself.

With a sigh, Emet let his hand shift to her back, pressing abruptly against the curve and pushing her back into an arch.

_"Remain still,"_ he hissed out with irritation.

She trembled, whimpering as the cane traced a line down the center of her back and then raised to the air again.

_"Count."_

***

"Please Sir stick your fingers into this needy little thing's hole"

"Mm.."

Emet knelt behind her.

"This one?"

He let his finger press gingerly at the entrance to her ass.

"A-ahh n-no.. not that one please...."

"No?"

"The other one _pleeeeaaassee._ "

There was a pause, and she could've sworn she felt his lips curl with amusement at her request.

"Mm but I want to use this one...."

Emet's fingers pressed gently against the taut ring of muscle, bidding it open as the Warrior of Light squeaked, eyes squeezing shut and toes curling.

"Will you let me use this one if I want? Will you take it for me like a good girl?"

"Nnn- if that is what Master wants y-yes, I'll take it."

The Warrior of Light quivered as he sank his finger into her in its entirety, ilm after slow ilm sliding into her depths and wiggling.

"Tell me..." Emet breathed. "Do you think after your earlier cheek you deserve having your other hole used?"

She didn't want to answer that.

"Nn-No sir."

"What have you done to deserve such attention?"

"N-nothing Sir.""

"Good, I'm glad you understand the consequences of your actions at least," he murmured cooly, hooking his finger and causing her breath to hitch below him.

"Now, be a good girl and beg."

With shuddering breaths, she did. She was in no position to do otherwise, in any case.

"Please stick your cock in my ass sir."

He slid his finger out, following by pressing a second finger in with the first as she squeaked.

"Pl- ease.. stick your... N-Ah-"

"What was that?"

"-cock in my ass sir- haa-"

"Mm, I'm not sure you've deserved my cock in _any_ hole.."

Emet scissored his fingers and she mewled.

"I imagine just having my cum leaking from any orifice, even one you dislike having used, will please you immensely... And I cant have that, you have not earned it."

He slid his fingers out to a desperate whine.

"No."

The cane returned to his hand and back against her rear, tapping gently.

"Beg."

She quivered.

"Please put this disobedient needy thing in her place Sir."

She could've sworn the air changed as she begged it, as if mirth exuded from his form, even if his face did not show it.

"Good, go on."

The cane tapped gently, causing her to tense and babble aimlessly, each word getting her more and more turned on.

"Please discipline her Sir, remind her that her Master's needs come first and remind her of her subservience. Remind her not to give her Master cheek. Remind her to be a good girl. Remind her-"

"That's quite enough stop babbling."

"Uhnnn-"

"And control yourself." The disgust had returned, she could practically feel his sneer on her back. "You're drooling on the floor again."

***

"Such a _pitiful_ display."

Emet-Selch placed one foot in front of the other, pacing around the Warrior of Light as he tapped the cane gingerly upon his fingers. On the ground beneath him, with her cheek pressed against the floor, rear raised in glorious display to the Ascian, lay the Warrior of Light. Hot red angry stripes littered the back of her thighs, slickness dripping between them and spilling to the floor.

"Tell me, my dear... will you say it again?"

The Warrior of Light twitched, heat roaring between her legs. 

"N-No, Sir."

She hissed when she felt the cane prod gently between her folds-

" _Filthy_."

-And then melted at the disdain in his voice.

"Such a disgusting creature, to get aroused at her discipline, at how I _treat her like dirt_. I almost wonder if you give cheek just to earn it."

The Warrior of Light let her eyes slip closed, a whimper escaping her lips as she wallowed in the contempt and scorn dripping from his tone.

"Look at me."

She shifted the arms bound behind her back, trying to turn herself onto the side so that she could gaze up at the Ascian without lifting herself from her position, grunting slightly in her effort.

"You may sit up."

With a shuddering exhale, the Warrior of Light shifted, gingerly sitting back on her rear. Heated skin stung as the welts touched the cool floor. Swallowing, she willed herself to gaze up, tears pricking at the edge of her eyes.

"Beautiful," Emet murmured. Though his eyes remained cold, the dark expression that had sat upon his face earlier when she first gave him cheek had disappeared.

"You have taken your discipline admirably, save for that utterly _shameful_ display in the middle."

The Ascian paced to the side, gently propping the cane upon a the side of a bookshelf before propping himself down on the armchair beside it, lifting his hand to beckon.

"Come."

The Warrior of Light shuffled on her knees uncomfortably, creeping ever so slowly towards the other, taking care to avoid touching her still stinging rear until she knelt before the other.

"You're a good girl."

Emet let his hand slip to her cheek, stroking gently as her breath hitched, the combination of his touch, hot and searing, and his words sending need straight between her legs. 

"Thank you Sir. Thank you for disciplining me."

Finally, _finally,_ Emet's lips curled into a smile.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

He raised his finger and twirled.

"Now, let me see those welts."

Dutifully she shifted, turning to raise herself to him and sucking in a sharp breath as warm hands traced over the stinging red lines, setting them alight with their heat.

"So very lovely."

His hand slipped away as she shuddered, and she turned back around.

He tapped his hand on his lap and the Warrior shifted forward, allowing herself to rest her cheek upon his thigh. As his palm stroked over her cheek, she quivered, skin growing cold as adrenaline slipped from her system.

"Now," Emet muttered, thumb brushing over the Warrior's trembling lower lip. "Shall we see about your reward?"

She felt her body twitch, a shiver rolling up her spine in a way that she knew he could not miss.

_Please_.

"T-Thank you, Sir, I'd like that very much."

His hand slid to his crotch, fidgeting with the fastenings of his pants as she stared expectantly, a wild hunger in her eyes.

"Open."

She parted her lips readily, letting her gaze slide up his length and then further up to his gaze as his hand curled into her locks. They tugged her forward and onto him, her eyes still meeting his as she hungrily let him slide into her mouth, licking fervently along the base as he worked her upon him.

"Mm, you like being between my legs, don't you, pet?" Emet purred, letting his legs slip over her shoulders and pulling her further into him.

For a few seconds, he let her work at her own pace, before so very suddenly he pulled.

With a yank, he let her have what he knew she wanted, pulling her to the base as she coughed and spluttered upon his cock, her eyes still locked on his. Tears pricked at their edges as she struggled, but beneath her her thighs squeezed together, rubbing with more vigor with each passing second.

When he pulled her back, not letting her free but allowing her a moment of respite, she swallowed, gasping through her nose as her tongue resumed rolling over him fervently, tracing the base of his cock and where the head met the shaft.

And then he tugged her onto him again, her eyes widening as she choked again, and then widening further as he sped his pace, working her vigorously over her and finally burying himself into the back of her throat and unloading down her throat as she gagged. Thin strands of the fluid leaked from between her lips as she struggled to swallow the copious amount he had to give her, hungry as she may have been.

As she swallowed what she could with his cock still buried in her throat, gradually he pulled out, hissing slightly as her tongue worked over his length to clean him off, and then letting him slip from her mouth with a pop.

She gazed up at him with wide saucer-like eyes, filled with admiration. Emet lifted his finger and beckoned.

"Come, stand above me."

Shaking, she obeyed, shifting to her feet and parting her thighs over his lap to stand over him. His hands trailed up to her breasts as she quivered gently, tweaking the pert flesh in their center, and then back down, gliding along the inside of her thighs.

Emet gazed up at her, lips curling into a smile.

"Obedient and ever so beautiful."

He leant forward, placing a kiss at the base of her sternum as his fingers trailed up her inner thigh to press against her heat, his fingers, despite their warmth, so cool against her burning desire.

She tossed her head back, arching gloriously as his fingers slid along the outside and dove into her, pressing up against her walls, exploring, sliding along just the right spots every time she inhaled to draw out a moan from her.

"Now tell me.. What do you want?"

She stifled a moan.

"Y-Your cock in me, Sir, please..."

"My fingers aren't deft enough for your liking?"

As if to drive home his point, Emet rolled his thumb against her clit as the fingers inside of her pressed up against that spot in her, causing her to shake wildly over him.

"I could make you cum _just like this."_

She swallowed. Was he going to deny her this? Yes his fingers felt _divine_ but she wanted, so very badly, to be stretched out over him, filled completely, stinging ever so slightly with each motion.

She looked down at him, eyes pleading.

"Such a ravenous thing you are."

His fingers slid out of her, slipping to his cock and stroking a few times before holding it upright.

"Sit, then."

Quivering, she angled herself over him and let her legs ease her down, breath coming out in stutters as he slipped into her, stretching her apart and filling her ilm by ilm, warmth spreading from where they met to her stomach and thighs.

Once he was in her, she moaned long and low, rocking her hips back and forth very gently as she adjusted, the Ascian's hands slipping to her hips as he leant forward to dot kisses along her collarbone.

"Emet, please.."

She let out a long and low moan, both in need and in complaint when he paused, as if waiting for her to finish.

"F-Fuck me... please..."

She felt him smile against him.

"Such a dirty pet I have..."

He plucked her off him as she groaned in protest, only to pick her up swiftly and throw her onto the bed. He yanked her by her ankles until her lower half dangled off the bed and spread her thighs, swiftly taking himself in hand and spearing her completely again so his body was flush against hers. Within seconds, and without giving her a moment to adjust, he began to pound into her mercilessly, tearing cry after cry after cry from her lips.

Beneath him she quivered, a cacophony of moans and gasps running off her tongue. Heat spread readily from their joining to every ilm of her, wave after wave of pleasure rocking through her as he sheathed himself within her, each thrust filling her in ways she never wanted from anyone else.

_"Is this what you wanted?"_ Emet growled suddenly, fingers squeezing where they held her in a manner that was both hungry and possessive.

"Y-Yes, Yes Sir, thank you aahhhn-"

Emet gazed at her for a moment, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to maintain eye contact.

"Do you like it when I hurt you?"

His finger slipped to her breast, toying with her nipple, and then pinching suddenly, Emet's eyes lighting up as she let out a pained whine, turning gradually into a moan as she gazed up at him.

"Ahh- I like it when you like it, Sir."

Emet's lips curled into a smirk.

"How deplorable."

His hand shifted to her other breast, twisting abruptly at the flesh, sending a pang of pain that turned into jolts of pleasure through her body. Her eyes fluttered as she moaned, and she wrapped her limbs around him, pulling him as close to her body as she could manage with her weakened limbs.

As Emet thrust into her viciously, her entire body rocked against the bed, heat growing deliciously within her stomach, further threatening to bubble over when the Ascian's hand snaked between the pair and rolled along her clit, pulling a squeak from her lips.

"Sir I'm- I'm.."

Her voice lilted, rising higher and higher with each moan. His fingers pressed harder, thrusts increasing in their fervor as she began to quiver.

"Cum for me."

Muscles tensing, she twitched, throwing her head back and sucking in a breath as she came. Warmth flooded through her nethers as she found her release, only for Emet's to follow soon afterwards, heat spilling deep within her and adding to her own.

Slowly she let her embrace on the other relax, limbs slinking away from him as he plopped himself down on the bed beside her, tugging her into an embrace as they both panted. Her fingers found his and curled into them for a few moments before slipping out as Emet wrapped his arms around her.

The Warrior of Light twined her fingers into Emet's robes as she shivered in his grasp, the Ascian dotting sweet kisses upon her scalp.

"Do you feel safe?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He stroked his palm over her back as she curled into him.

"Th-Thank you..."

Emet pulled her in close to his body, curling his arms tight around her.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, G'raha Tia, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
